


Give Me Love

by Lulu_Horan, Mia_Loves_1D



Series: (it's funny how) honey ain't sweet like sugar [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Arguing, College Life, Domestic Fluff, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not a lot though, Protective Louis, Protective Niall, Violence, fluffy fluff, hospital visits, idk I'll add more tags, rich!louis, slight angst, sugar daddy!louis, they're protective of each other awww, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Loves_1D/pseuds/Mia_Loves_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of Louis (not) corrupting Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy. So I know that this took a long time, and I'm so sorry about that. If anyone wishes to know what's been going on (because you deserve an explanation), feel free to kik me at lovelylunatommo. I hope you enjoy this part as much as you enjoyed Kiss Me.

Two years later, Niall was as innocent and unaware as ever. He was almost finished with his junior year of uni and didn't stress over his grades like he used to. Louis had helped him to realize that life was more than an average or a grade. He still had top scores, but he didn't lose sleep over it anymore.

"Ni!" Louis yelled down the hallway and ran to his baby.

"Hi, LouLou." Niall kissed and hugged him. Louis had graduated the year before with full honors and worked with his dad's company.

"How're you?" He smiled and lifted Niall up, carrying him out of the school bridal style.

"I'm okay." He touched Louis' eyebrow, where there was a piercing he'd never seen before. "What's this, babe?"

Louis hissed. "It's a piercing, sugar. It's new. And sore."

He pulled his hand away and frowned. "Sorry, but why did you get it?"

"Do you not like it?"

"Of course I do, Louis. I love everything on you."

Louis smiled. "I think it's pretty. Do you wanna get something done on you?"

Niall rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want tattoos or piercings."

"Not even these?" He ran his hands over his nipples.

Niall hissed, arching into the touch. "No."

"Do you like it when I play with these?"

The little blonde rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do."

"What if they were more sensitive?"

Niall gave him a stern look. Well, as stern as he could manage, but it was still adorable. "Louis. I'm not getting them pierced."

"Okay baby." He sighed and gave up on the matter for now.

"Let's talk about you now. When are you going to let me meet your dad? I know your mom left you two, and I'm so sorry, but when? And why are you always so reluctant to discuss it?"

"Not now, Ni," he frowned deeply.

"But Louissss," Niall whined as he was carried down the walkway to the parking lot, ignoring everyone's stares. "We've been dating nearly three years!"

"I know, baby. I know that." He sighed and gave him a kiss.

"Louis, I want to meet him. And if I can't, at least tell me why."

"Niall. Not now please, sugar."

"LouLou..." Niall sighed and stroked his face. "Alright. But soon." He sighed again as Louis placed him gently on his feet next to the door of the limo. He climbed inside and moved over for Louis, cuddling up to him as soon as he was inside.

"Please don't ever ask to meet him again."

"No! That's not fair, Louis! At least tell me why!"

"Niall..." Louis gazed intensely at him, trying to hold in all of his emotions.

"What's wrong?" He thumbed a tear away.

"I love you," he sniffled.

Niall frowned in confusion. "I love you too, more than anything. What's wrong?"

"My dad is a horrible man."

"Why? Please tell me why, love."

"Ni, please not right now. I'm not ready."

Niall pouted. "Alright. But promise to tell me when you can."

Louis gave Niall a kiss and dried his eyes. "I will, sugar."

Niall held him close and threaded his fingers through Louis' hair. "I'm here for you, LouLou."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Daddy." He crawled into Louis' lap for the rest of the ride, glad that Louis hired a chauffeur.

Louis rested his head on Niall. "You're so perfect."

Niall kissed his forehead. "Baby...when we get home, I'm going to make you some tea, and you're going to relax while I make dinner."

"Okay, sugar. That sounds lovely."

Niall pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "And get out of this suit. I hate it."

Louis giggled and took off his tie. "I know, isn't it so stuffy?"

Niall put the tie around his own neck. "How does it look?"

Louis burst out laughing. "Crazy."

Niall giggled. "Why?"

"You're too cute for a stupid strict tie."

Niall blushed, as always following a compliment. "Thanks Lou." He leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He'd been so in love with Louis for so long, he couldn't get enough of his soft lips. He sighed happily and licked into his mouth, making Louis have to try and hold back a smile as Niall kissed him as filthily as he knew how...which was somehow more adorable than sexy.

"Baby," Louis pulled away and smiled widely at him. "We've been together so long and you're still so innocent."

Niall blushed. "Don't you....don't you like me? Am I boring?"

"No! That's not what I meant. I love it. It's perfect. You're perfect."

Niall blushed and giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When they were finally home, Niall made tea while Louis got undressed. He put the food on and cuddled with him as it cooked.

Louis took in a deep breathe. "When I was a little one my dad was very very bad to me. Worse than your dad. He was so strict and mean. My punishments were terrible..." He looked away. "I'll never be good enough, and I only work there for the money. I never want you to meet him. He's abusive. He's a rapist. He's a child molester. He's a terrible terrible person that doesn't deserve to meet you."

Niall's face fell. "He...He raped you?"

Louis nodded and looked away. "He didn't care that I'm his son."

Niall turned red in complete rage. He got up and stormed to the kitchen, turning the food off before putting his shoes on.

"Baby what're you doing!" He yelled.

"I'm going to punch your dad in the face," he spat out, grabbing his jacket.

Louis grabbed Niall's hand to stop him. "N-No. Ni, please no!"

Niall pulled away. "Yes." He stormed outside and got into the car.

"Niall!" He cried. "Please don't!"

"Louis, please. Come with me, or don't. I'm going."

"No you can't! Please, I don't want him to hurt you!"

"He's not gonna hurt me. Now, come on."

Louis got into the limo with Niall. He rested his head on the blonde's lap as he instructed the driver on where to go.

Niall was fuming the whole way there, ironically trying to calm Louis down by petting his hair. When they arrived, Niall's rage still hadn't calmed as he stormed to the lift, Louis following behind meekly.

He waited until they got to the CEO suite and requested for Mr Tomlinson. The only reason they paid Niall any attention is because Louis was beside him.

"Baby, I love you, but please don't do this."

Niall ignored his pleading (he was kind of surprised, as he'd never seen this side of Louis) and walked into the office. "Mark Tomlinson?"

"Yes, yes, what do you want?" The offending man was shuffling papers around on his desk.

"I want to cause you bodily harm."

Mark looked up at the tiny blonde and scoffed. "Is this some kind of joke? Did you do this, Louis?"

"No sir." He stated clearly and looked at his hands.

"Why would you want to hurt me, Blondie?"

He hissed. "My name is Niall! And because you hurt my LouLou!"

Louis looked at Niall with wide eyes, but returned his eyes to his hands. He already knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Your LouLou? What makes him yours, Blondie?" Mark walked around the desk.

Niall huffed and stomped on his foot. "My name is Niall!"

"He's my boyfriend. That's why he's mine...and I'm his." Louis said quietly.

Mark hissed at the pain in his foot. "You caught a feisty slut this time."

"I am not a slut!"

"He's not a slut, sir. He's my boyfriend and I love him."

"Youre right Louis. You're the cockslut," Mark sneered.

Niall saw red and started slapping and punching him. "Shut _up!_ "

"Niall! Baby no! Don't, it's okay. I promise. I'm okay."

"No, Louis!"

"Stop hitting me, boy!"

"Screw you!"

"Niall. Please. Go to the car. Now."

Mark's fists clenched. "Youd better listen to him, blondie."

"Make me!"

Louis saw it like it was in slow motion as Mark raised his fist. He jumped in front of Niall and took the blow to his jaw.

"Stop!" Niall ran around and jumped on the man's back, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. "Stop hurting him, you bastard! He's your son!"

Louis watched in horror, ignoring the stinging throb in his face. "Niall, no!" He started over to them, but he was too late this time.

Mark slammed back into the wall, his hulk-like body crushing Niall, who cried out and fell on the floor like a broken rag doll.

Louis rushed over to Niall. "Baby!"

Niall whimpered, the pain making him regress. He couldn't tell what was hurting or where, just that the pain was crippling. "Daddy, it hurts!"

Louis scooped Niall up. "Let's get you to the hospital," he murmured and carried him out of Mark's office.

Mark was left fuming. "I don't ever want to see that little twink again!"

"Fuck. You." Louis spat.

"You wish, you little cockwhore!"

Niall whimpered as his knee throbbed. "Daddy, it hurts! Dada, Pwease!"

"Shh, we're going to the hospital." He got in the limo and told the driver to step on it. "Daddy's princess. Such a good girl."

"I'm your good baby, Daddy?"

"Always my good baby." He checked the boy's injuries. There was no blood, so that was good. Hopefully there was no internal bleeding either. Who was he kidding, he was no doctor. Niall looked fine, except for his complaint of pain.

Niall whined pitifully as he was carried inside of the hospital.

Louis went to the receptionist and explained what happened.

She nodded and got a team of nurses to help Niall into a bed. 

"Daddy?" He sniffled.

"You be a good baby girl okay? Daddy will be waiting for you."

"No, Daddy!" Niall started sobbing hysterically, trying to get to him.

"Mr. Tomlinson, we have to sedate him so he doesn't hurt himself.

Louis nodded and held Niall's hand as they disinfected the skin. "You're gonna be okay, princess. You're so good for daddy."

"But I don't want to!" He let out another cry of pain as an IV was inserted. 

Louis kissed Niall's fore head. "I love you baby."

"I love you, Daddy," he yawned.

Louis held Niall's hand until he was calm enough to go with the nurses. He wanted to cry when an oxygen mask was placed over Niall's face. 

Niall fell asleep on the bed and he was wheeled back to the surgery room.

Louis sat in the waiting room and texted Maura to let her know what happened. She texted back saying to keep her updated. If it was worse than it sounded, she would fly out with Bobby. He agreed and said he'd talk to her later before shoving his phone in his pocket.

The waiting was the worst part. He didn't know what injuries Niall could have sustained, and it was torture. He wished it was him laying in that bed and not his sugar.

"Horan?"

Louis' head snapped up. "That me." He stood up and went to shake the doctor's hand.

"How are you, sir? I'm Dr. Morris. Come with me, please." He led Louis to just outside of Niall's room. "He's gonna be just fine. He had a dislocated shoulder and a fractured rib. He also bruised the bones in his knee. I don't want him walking too much for the next six weeks until the bones heal."

"Okay, thank you, doctor." Louis nodded at him before going in to see him. He let out a sad noise as he saw his baby laying in the bed, looking smaller than he was. He sat down next to Niall and gently took his hand. "My poor little sugarplum."

Niall stirred at the contact, trying to wake up despite the sedatives. "Daddy?" He mumbled.

Louis gently ran his fingers through Niall's mussed hair. "Shh, baby."

Niall instantly calmed down, hearing Louis' voice. "Daddy," he murmured.

"I'm here, baby girl. You're okay."

"Dada." It was almost as if Niall was trying to confirm Louis was there even though he couldn't open his eyes yet.

"You're such a good girl." He cooed.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Niall blinked awake, sat up and gasped. "Owwww!"

Louis gently pushed Niall back down. "Baby, don't get up, you'll only strain yourself. You need to heal first."

"It hurts!"

"I know, I know. But you can be a good girl and stay still for daddy."

The blonde whimpered and allowed his sore body to relax, leaning into Louis' comforting touch. It was hard to relax though, when breathing felt like someone stabbing him in the gut.

Louis called the nurse over and asked for Niall to get some pain medication. He didn't want his sugar to feel any of his injuries. 

The little blonde felt better within just a few minutes and was able to look at Louis. "Hi, daddy."

"Hello, my love. Are you Ni or princess right now?"

"I'm Niall."

"Do you remember what happened?"

He frowned and blinked. "Um...no."

"You tried to get my dad after he hit me and he backed you into the wall."

Niall winced. "That was stupid of me."

"You were trying to protect me."

"You don't deserve anything less."

Louis smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "I wish I would have done something about it, though. I should have killed him."

"Don't say that, Louis." Niall twined their fingers together. "You'd hate yourself."

"I love you Niall. You're too good for me."

"That's not true."

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too. When can we go home?"

"I'm not sure, sugar, but you can't walk for six weeks. You hurt your knee."

Niall looked devestated. "How am I supposed to go to school?"

"You can't, love, but it's okay. I'll pick up your work."

Niall pouted. "Okay."

The doctor knocked and came in the room. "Hello, Mr. Horan. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"Well, you do have a slight concussion."

"Oh...okay."

"When can I take him home?" Louis asked, wanted to surround Niall with pillows, blankets and love.

"Tomorrow. We want to keep him here overnight, just to make sure there's no complications."

"Okay, thank you, doctor."

"No problem. Try to get some rest."

"I will," Niall nodded slowly. He'd just woken up, but he still felt sleepy. He blamed the concussion. Still, he sought Louis' lips out with his own.

"I love you with my whole life."

"I love you with everything inside of me."

"You're so perfect."

"I'm sleepy, LouLou."

"Go to sleep. I won't leave you."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, sugar." Louis kissed his cheek as the bright blue eyes drifted shut, and he sent a thanks to whatever God was in charge for letting his love be okay.


	2. but it's the only thing that i know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a filler and sucks major ass. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long...is anyone even still reading this? Whatever. This chapter Is stupid and annoying, but I promise the story will get better.

Two weeks later, Niall was grumbling from his wheelchair in front of the blank TV. "Louis, I need to go to the loo."

"Okay baby." Louis called from the kitchen, pausing the vigorous vegetable chopping, and helped Niall go for a wee.

"I wanna go by myself," he whined, feeling very much like a child.

"I know, baby. Not for another few weeks, though. I'm sorry."

"I wanna do it!" He whined louder. "I wanna wee by myself, and walk by myself, and get things by myself!"

"Baby, please calm down. Just let daddy help you."

Niall grumbled and weed before limping back to his wheelchair, all with Louis' help of course.

"Good boy, Nini."

"This isn't fair," the blonde huffed.

"I know, baby. But you're being such a good boy for me."

Niall pouted and looked at the remote that was two feet away on the coffee table. Louis had already went back into the kitchen. He stood on two wobbly legs and reached down and grabbed it.

Louis finished their nice meal, scooping everything onto plates for them. He gave Niall a little more than usual, wanting his baby to eat more, and maybe he would heal faster. Logically, he knew it didn't work that way, but dammit, he would try.

Meanwhile, Niall had just turned on his heel to hobble back to his chair. Louis nearly dropped the food when he came into the room and saw his injured boyfriend standing on both legs.

Niall looked like a deer caught in headlights, and for good reason. He knew the conversation they were about to have was not going to be pretty. "L-Louis...I...:

"Sit. Down."

Niall hobbled over and sat in his wheelchair, biting his lip nervously. 

Louis put the plate down and stood in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the telly remote."

Louis sighed. "I know you hate asking for help and I have told you over and over that you need to sit down as ask me because you will get hurt more."

Niall pouted and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Not this time baby. I've told you so many times. I'm gonna spank you, Ni."

Niall looked up with wide eyes. "W-What? But I..."

"No, baby. If you won't relax and heal this is what I'm gonna do. Understood?"

"But...but..."

"Yes, your butt is gonna be red and sore."

"N-No, please!" He burst into frantic tears. 

"Ni, I love you. There's no need for tears yet," he cooed softly and pulled the pliant boy over his lap.

"No, please don't!"

Louis sat Niall up and rocked him softly. "Shh, we're gonna talk first, so I need you to calm down. It's not good for you to be like this."

"I don't want spankings!" he sobbed.

"Shh, calm down baby." The older boy thought for a moment. "Did your pa spank you?"

Niall looked up at him and sniffled. "No."

"Then why are you so scared?"

Something in Niall's eyes darkened. "Nothing. Go ahead." He clenched his jaw and leaned over Louis' lap.

Louis saw the change in his face and sighed. "No baby. I need to know you trust me and that means we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say."

"Then I won't spank you."

Niall's jaw clenched. "You said you were going to, so you might as well."

"Niall. Stop it." Louis pulled Niall up and coddled him. "I'm only scared you will fall and get hurt worse than you were."

Niall wouldn't look him in the eye. "Okay."

"I love you so much, baby."

"I know."

"Please don't get up if I can't help you. It doesn't bother me to go help you. I love helping my baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"I love helping my boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can I go back to my handicap chair please?"

"I don't know what has gotten into you. I've never seen you like this." He sighed and helped Niall into the chair.

Niall calmly turned the tv on and watched it without really paying attention. His mind was a million miles away. 

Louis gave Niall his plate along with the utensils and napkin. "Enjoy, baby."

He pushed them away. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay, babe. I'll leave them there in case you do get hungry. I'll be cleaning the kitchen. Call if you need anything."

"Okay." Niall continued to stare blankly at the telly. He couldn't believe Louis nearly hit him just because he wanted some independence. He needed to learn to bite his tongue and listen.

That night when it was time for bed Louis put Niall down beside him and pulled the boy in closely. "I'm sorry about today, love. I'm changing from boyfriend to dom. I did something stupid and irresponsible today with going to punish you without your consent. I get so worried that you're going to get hurt I just want to tie you to the bed and take care of you because I know that way you won't get hurt. I promise I'll never do anything like that stunt again."

Niall shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm bad, I've always been bad."

"No Niall. You're perfect. Hell, you're too good for me. You deserve so much better."

"I don't deserve anything." He curled into himself.

"You deserve the world."

"Stop lying to me. You've been lying to me for almost three years. I'm tired of it."

"I'm not lying to you, Niall." He looked at him with sad eyes. "I'd never lie to you." He frowned as Niall pulled away from his arms and hugged himself. "Baby..."

"What."

"I love you."

"So you've said."

"You love me too, right?"

Niall sighed. "Louis...you were going to hit me." He turned and glared at him. "I don't care if it was on my bum. It's not okay."

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not your sub, I'm your boyfriend, and sometimes your baby, but I'm not your sub!"

"I know, Ni. I know. I don't have any excuses for what happened."

"I can't trust you if you're going to cause me bodily harm."

"Can you give me another chance?"

"Ask me tomorrow." He pulled the blanket up around his neck.

"I love you baby," Louis mumbled and turned away, knowing better than to try and spoon Niall while he was still angry.

Niall had to pee in the middle of the night. He heaved a great sigh and struggled out of bed with minimum groans of pain, unaware of Louis' eyes on him. He hobbled to the bathroom to pee and went back to bed. He hardly slept a wink all night, feeling guilty for yelling at Louis when all the man wanted to do was protect him.

When Louis woke up, his arms were wrapped around Niall tightly and protectively. He kissed the boy's pale cheek. "Good morning, sugar."

Niall was staring at the wall with red, tired eyes. "Good morning," his sleepy voice rasped.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't."

"I'm sorry, bug. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Can you take me to my chair please?"

"Course I can." He smiled and quickly stretched before helping Niall wash and change and brush his teeth.

Niall sat in his pajamas and stared at the wall. He didn't want to do anything to anger Louis.

"I love you so so much, sugar."

"I love you too."

Louis kissed the top of Niall's head and nuzzled into his boyfriend's sweet smelling hair.

"Can I have my school books please?"

"Sure thing, baby. Do you need pens or pencils?"

"Both."

"Anything else, sugar?"

"No, thanks." He started on his homework.

Louis kissed his cheek before going to make brunch for them.

He wrote slowly and neatly. He finished about an hour later. "Louis?" He called quietly.

Louis turned the stove down and practically ran to his side. "Yeah, babe?"

"I'm finished. Can you help me to the bathroom?"

Louis nodded and pushed his wheelchair to the bathroom and helped him to sit on the toilet to wee. When Niall was done, he pushed his wheelchair into the living room and sat on the couch. "Darling, I want you to know that I'll do anything for you."

"I know, LouLou," he grumbled.

"Tell me how I can make this better?" Louis took Niall's hand in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Are you sure about that, sugar?"

"Of course. I could never stay mad at you."

Louis leaned in and kissed his lips gently, feeling just a bit more secure about their unclear future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Peace, Johannah Deakin. I have so much love for you, even though we've never met xx
> 
> kik: lovelylunatommo  
> twitter: @nopeasforpayno  
> email: lovelylunatommo@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
